Going Chibi
by mikastark
Summary: Two girls get sucked into the world of Ouran High School Host Club. They are found by Yuzuru Suoh and, by a random turn of events, end up attending Ouran Academy. How will the Host Club react? How will they get back home? WE OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OUR OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH HAI DER READERS! It's MikaStark again with a NEW OURAN STORY! Since you guys like our first one so much, we cam up with a new one! Sadly, thus far, we haven't come up with any yaoi for this one, for those of you who dislike yaoi with the burning passion of 1000 white-hot suns. This story is more of a "for fun" story, but it follows the manga storyline, primarily, with a few original one-shots and an original storyline incorporated. The main characters are our OC's that are based off us (Juliet is like MEEEE *Stark*) (Abby is like MEEEE **__**~~MIKA) So have fun, laugh, and BEWARE, there are CURSE WORDS and slightly dirty jokes somewhere in this story! It is ongoing, so look out for more chapters! Thanks for reading and being you! Review please! We want AT LEAST 3 reviews before we post the next chapter. **_

**Chapter one.**

Not a day went by when someone wasn't arguing at the crowded lunch table in the middle of the school courtyard. The current argument was about manga, Ouran High school Host club to be specific. Abby, the slender tan-skinned girl with black holes of death for eyes, was yelling at her friend, Juliet, the blue-green eyed, reddish-blond haired girl, about what order the hosts, in said manga, discovered Haruhi was a girl first.

"Listen hoe, it was Kyoya, the twins, Honey, Takashi, then Tamaki!" Abby argued, rattling out the club members on her fingers.

"Nu-uh, It was Kyoya, Honey, Takashi, _then_ the twins and Tamaki," Juliet refuted crossing her arms in front of her, under her sizable chest.

The other girls at the table looked on in amusement as the two went back and forth.

"Lets settle this," Abby said, fishing her purple iPhone out of her back pocket, "I have the manga on my phone." Juliet leaned in closer to see the screen. Abby squinted at the bright screen, not noticing that it was unusually bright.

"Jeez Abby, turn down the brightness, "Juliet said squinting at the screen as well.

"Hush woman."

The screen of the small iPhone continued to brighten, until both girls were enveloped in a blue light.

"What the…" The blue light receded as quickly as it came, taking both girls with it. The other girls stared in shock. Abby and Juliet had just disappeared right in front of them!

One girl raised her hand, "I don't know what just happened, but I think… we go through their things."

_**~*~TRANSITION~*~**_

A void opened in the sky, and Abby and Juliet fell through it, landing very unceremoniously on the ground below.

"Owwie…" Juliet whined, rubbing her backside, "Abby…? Are you alright?"

"MY PHONE!" Abby cried, "WHY?" Juliet rolled her eyes, taking that as a yes, but froze as she realized what had just happened.

"OH. MY. GOD. Abby you just went chibi!"

"What?" Abby popped up from her horizontal position on the ground.

"You just went Chibi!" She exclaimed, freaking out.

"Oh god you did too!" the two girls squealed, and then froze again.

"Are we speaking Japanese?"

"I do believe we are!" Abby said in a mock southern accent. They squealed some more, before taking in their surroundings. To their right was a large gate with the initials OR on it, and to their left was the building they knew oh so well.

"Are we where I think we are?" Abby asked her friend, staring up at the building, wide eyed.

"If you think we are in front of Ouran Academy, then yes, I think we are."

"Hello!" called a voice, and both girls swiveled in its direction. It was Yuzuru Suoh, the chairman,

"You two are the new scholarship students correct?"

Juliet and Abby stared at each other for a second, a silent conversation going on between the two.

"Yes, yes we are." They said in perfect synch.

Yuzuru smiled, "Alright then, follow me."

_**~*~TRANSITION~*~**_

"Okay girls, let's get started, shall we? What program would you like to sign up for?"

Both girls stared at the man blankly. "Ok-ay… what are your skills or interests?" Juliet spoke first.

"Well… um… I write."

"That's good… what exactly do you write?"

"Poems, short stories, and my literature teacher told me that I write essays really well, especially analytical essays."

Yuzuru turned to Abby, "And you?"

"I… um… can draw?" she said it as a question.

"Alright, I'll give you girls both one hour to write or draw anything of your choosing. Then I'll give you a standardized test to see if you're intelligent enough to attend Ouran Academy."

_**~*~Transition~*~**_

Juliet wrote a short story based loosely on the Elric brother's past (from FMA/FMAB, one of her favorite anime/manga EVER). Abby drew some surrealism-type abstract that had lots of blood and gore (her soul was very corrupt).

After reading Juliet's story, and looking at Abby's drawing, "I have to say, girls, I'm very impressed," he stated, slyly wiping away an escaped tear, "Now, we're just going to give you five math problems, a couple of grammar questions, and a passage with six questions about it. Hand it to me when you're done, then wait in the office for a few minutes, while I grade the test. You have 35 minutes. Begin, now."

Juliet and Abby both finished in 20 minutes, being used to that type of test because of their school in the Real World, handing their packets to Mr. Suoh as they left for the office. 20 minutes later, Mr. Suoh called them back in. "Congratulations girls, you passed the scholarship test with flying colors. Now, school starts in five days. I need to know your addresses so I can send you the uniforms. Where do you live?"

Juliet stared at her feet, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. Abby just stared at Yuzuru.

"Do you have homes?"

The girls didn't move at all. They just stood in silence.

"Parents?"

"…"

"So you girls are homeless?" They nodded. Mr. Suoh leaned back in his chair, his hand over his eyes. "I can't believe this…Do you girls know why I set up the scholarship program?" He stood up, walked over to the girls, and put his hands on their shoulders. "I wanted to be the Daddy-Long-Legs to deprived but ambitious boys and girls! Now I can be! How would you girls like to stay at my second mansion? My son is already staying there, but he gets rather lonely."

The girls looked at each other, and nodded.

"Thank you so much, Suoh-Sama." Abby said.

"We're very grateful." Juliet added.

Yuzuru clapped, "OK, let's go!" He led them out of the school and into his limo. "Home, please."

_**~*~Transition~*~**_

"Welcome to the Second Mansion, Suoh-Sama." The maids chorused.

Shima, the girls remembered her from the manga, walked in front of Yuzuru, "I apologize, Suoh-Sama, but Master Tamaki isn't home at the moment. He's at the Ootori home with Kyoya."

Yuzuru waved, grinning, "That's alright, Shima. I wanted to surprise him with this news anyway. These are the two newest Scholarship students at Ouran, and they will be staying here with Tamaki. This," he gestured to Abby, "is Abby. And this," he gestured to Juliet, "is Juliet. They are the Art and Literature scholarship students for first and second years. They have no home or family to speak of. So, being the philanthropic man I am, offered the Suoh family Second Mansion to them. They accepted. I expect them to be treated as you treat Tamaki. That clear?" The maids nodded. He grinned, "Good! Now, I have a meeting to get to at one of our hotels in France. Gotta go, have fun!" He left.

"I'll show you to your rooms, Mistress Abby and Mistress Juliet." Shima said. "Follow me please."

"Ok, but wait a second. While we're here, we want to play a game." Abby said.

"You see," Juliet commented. "We're sort of pranksters and whatnot. We wanted to have some fun with our new roomie. Our plans require him not knowing we're here…if you tell…some of our wrath will be aimed at you."

"Just don't tell him we're here, and all will be well between us." Abby indirectly threatened.

The maids grinned, "Oh we won't tell, we love pranking Master Tamaki. His reactions are the best!"

The girls smiled and said, in synch, "Great, now that that's settled, please show us to our rooms. One of you will have to take us shopping, though. We have no clothes or anything…"

"I'll take you tomorrow, Mistress Juliet and Mistress Abby. Master Tamaki will be at the Hitachiin Twin's house for the day." Shima offered, while leading them to their rooms. "In the mean time, there are guest bathrobes in your rooms that you can use as pajamas. Your current clothing will be washed and ready for you to wear tomorrow."

"Thanks, Shima! But, you can just call me Juliet or Julie-Chan, calling me mistress seems…weird." She made a face.

"As you wish, Juliet, I will inform the rest of the staff. And you Mistress Abby?" Shima asked.

"Just keep calling me Mistress Abby. It just….yeah." She smiled to herself.

"As you wish, Mistress Abby." Shima stopped in front of two doors. "Here are your rooms, Juliet and Mistress Abby. Your room is on the right, Juliet. Yours is on the left, Mistress Abby. Please call any of the staff if you need anything."

"Thank you, Shima." The girls said in synch. "Where is Tamaki's room?"

Shima smiled, "It's that way," she pointed to the left, "four doors down on the right. I am assuming you're going to mess up his room?"

"Oh yeah." Abby grinned, deviously.

"I know nothing." Shima said, walking away. "Have fun, girls."

"Hey Shima, can you get one of the maids to discretely tape his reaction for us?" Juliet called.

"As you wish, Juliet."

"YES!" the girls high-fived.

"Let's get started." Abby declared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: HERRO THERE! We saw y'all loved our last chapter and we got 4 reviews. We want 3 more before the next chapter! Ok, have fun reading! ~*MikaStark*~**_

_**~*~TRANSITION~*~**_

Chapter 2:

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ROOM? SHIMA!" Tamaki screeched.

"Yes, Master Tamaki. What seems to be the problem?" Shima, unknown to Tamaki, had a necklace, with a camera inside the pendant, recording the whole scene.

"The problem…? Shima, DON'T YOU SEE THE CHAIRS ALL OVER MY ROOM?" Tamaki gestured to his bed, completely stripped bare with white, plastic chairs stacked all over it, and his desk, emptied with the plastic chairs stacked on it and his sheets on the very top chair. His closet was also, mostly, emptied with the chairs stacked in place of the clothes. Chairs were stacked in random places all over his room, as well. Tamaki, needless to say, was having a meltdown. He had been pranked everyday, starting three days ago. The first day, his sheets were replaced with saran-wrap, and his toilet seat was coated in it as well. The second day, Antoinette, his beloved golden retriever, was dressed in a clown's costume; his clothes were all soaked in itching powder; and one shoe from each pair was soaked in water.

"Yes, I see the chairs, Mater Tamaki. Why are they all over your room?" Shima asked, as though she had nothing to do with that, which she didn't.

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW! WHO HAS BEEN PULLING THESE OBSCENE…PRANKS ON ME? DID YOU OR THE OTHER MAIDS PLAN SOMETHING WITH THOSE DAMN DOPPLEGANGERS AGAIN?"

"No, Mater Tamaki. None of the maids, or I, had anything to do with this. Do you wish your room to be returned to normal?"

Tamaki face-palmed, "Yes, Shima. That would be lovely, Thank you." He walked away.

Shima grinned, ordered one of the maids to return Tamaki's room to normal, and then went down the hall to Abby's room to give her the camera's memory card.

_**~*~Transition~*~**_

The girls nearly peed themselves laughing. "OH DEAR ROWLING! DID YOU SEE HIS FACE?" Juliet laughed, on the floor holding her stomach. "I CAN'T- I CAN'T- BREATHE!"

"AND THE PART WHERE SHIMA WAS-" Abby, laying on her bed, managed to get out.

"I KNOW!" They started laughing so hard their laughs went silent. When they managed to calm down enough to speak, Juliet asked, "Where did you manage to get all those chairs, anyway?"

Abby sat up and, seriously, replied, "Don't worry about it. The maids are returning them this afternoon anyway."

"All right. When should we let our presence be known to him?" Juliet inquired.

Abby made her thinking face, "Hmmmm…how about…at school?"

"Sounds good."

Abby grinned her demonic grin while bouncing her eyebrows up and down. "I have an idea for our next prank."

Juliet grinned demonically as well, "Oh do tell."

_**~*~Transition~*~**_

Tamaki awoke the next morning with his face drawn on in permanent marker. He now had a cartoon French moustache, a unibrow, a monocle, phallic drawings on his forehead, a goatee, and ponies and rainbows on his cheeks. Shima took a picture while he was asleep, and sent it to his father.

Tamaki walked to his bathroom and, upon seeing himself in the mirror, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPNED TO MY FACE?"

Shima walked in, "Is there something wrong, Master Tamaki?"  
"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG! LOOK AT MY FACE!"

"Yes, Master Tamaki, it's beautiful as always."

"THERE'S DRAWINGS ALL OVER IT, SHIMA!"

"Yes, Master Tamaki. I keep trying to tell you-"

"NOT NOW SHIMA, I must've angered Nekozawa-Senpai in some way. It's…A CONSPIRACY!"

_**~*~Transition~*~**_

The girls continued their mischief, this time on a mission to convince Tamaki that ghosts were the ones pulling the pranks. They snuck around the house, making noise wherever Tamaki was headed, but hiding when he would try to find the source the noises. (AN: We'll leave the situations to your imagination ~*MikaStark*~)

_**~*~Transition~*~**_

It was the first day of school, Tamaki left after the girls did, to keep the secret a secret.

Abby went to the first year class A. The teacher had Haruhi introduce herself (Abby knew it was Haruhi because she read the manga and watched the anime) before Abby introduced herself. She marched right to the front of the room, looked everyone straight in the eye, and said, "Sup?" She chose the seat in front of Hikaru, who pulled her braid upon her sitting down. Abby turned, made eye contact, and said, "You really want to go there?"

_**~*~Transition~*~**_

Juliet was placed in second year class A. She walked to the front of the room, stared at the wall behind everyone, and said, "…well this is awkward." She chose a seat next to Kyoya, just so she could have the option of cheating off him, if she so chose (she had EPIC ninja skills).

_**~*~Transition~*~**_

After classes ended, Abby linked arms with Juliet, and they skipped off to Music Room 3. They walked in on Haruhi breaking the vase, and laughed at her sorry ass.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, who's that with our new classmate?" Kyoya asked.

"That's our new classmate. Her name is Abby, she's mean." The twins said in synch.

Abby pulled her braid over her shoulder, and pet it, while saying, "You hurt Mr. Braidy."

The twins said, "Who's that with Abby, anyway?"

Tamaki said, "That's Juliet, she's strange."

Juliet leaned over to Abby, whispering, "Well there's a pot calling the kettle black."

Abby laughed, scaring the twins, then whispered back, "Hey remember that thing we were talking about doing if we ever met the Host Club? Let's do it."

Juliet laughed back and said, "Let's." Juliet made her way over to Honey, picked him up by his underarms, and carried him out of the club room, placing him outside the door and locking him out. She then walked over to Takashi, who was sitting on a couch, and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi~" she said with a sweet smile.

Abby walked straight over to Kyoya, grabbed his tie in her left hand, and kissed him. When she broke the kiss, she said, "You're mine now," and slapped his delicious ass. Abby then made her way to Tamaki, and mussed his hair. "JULET COME FEEL THIS HAIR, IS SO SOFT!"

Juliet giggled and said, "Kind of busy, call back later." She continued her conversation with Takashi about Sanma Fish and how it's best prepared.

Kyoya reach is breaking point, and screamed, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Helllloooo there! MikaStark here to tell y'all that we put absolutely no effort into this…. We kind of just…. Shit on word and it happens. We actually try with our major story, The Coupling. We love writing The Coupling, and that means this story will not be our main priority. So yeah… READ THE COUPLING. There is Yaoi in it, not too bad, but there will be notes from now on to tell where it starts and ends, for those of you who don't fly the rainbow flag…. Yeah. On with… this shit.**_

Abby pointed at Kyoya, "Who the hell do _**you**_ think _**you**_ are?!"

Juliet burst into a fit of giggles, and turned to her friend, "Should we tell them?"

"Nah… let's give Kyoya a chance to find us on his computer….or at least try to…" Abby bounced her eyebrows up and down.

Kyoya was clearly seething with anger. He stalked over to his computer, and started searching. Tamaki, and the rest of the club, were in pure shock at Abby's statement.

"How did you know he does background searches on people?" The twins asked.

Abby looked to Juliet, "Um…"

Juliet cut in, "Who _**DOESN'T**_ know that? It's common knowledge."

Haruhi walked over to Abby, leaned over and whispered, "What can you tell me about the guys here?"

Abby broke into a wide grin and whispered back, "The better question is 'What _**CAN'T**_ I tell you'. JULIET~ GETCHO ASS OVER HERE, HOE!" She yelled.

Juliet yelled back, "I'M BUSY, BITCH!" Abby stalked over, grabbed her friend by her hair, and dragged her over to Haruhi. "OW LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO! YOU'RE RIPPING MY HAIR OUT!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE COME OVER WHEN I TOLD YOU TO!"

"I WAS CUDDLING WITH TAKASHI-SENPAI!"

"WELL HARUHI-KUN WANTS INFORMATION! AND MORI-SENPAI CAN WAIT! THE GUYS HAVEN'T EVEN DECIDED ON HOW HARUHI'S PAYING HIS 8 MILLION YEN DEBT BACK!" Abby argued, careful to use male pronouns rather than female due to the fact the guys haven't figured out that Haruhi's a girl.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Tamaki declared, "Wait a minute…How'd you know that the vase was worth 8 million yen?"

Abby stopped walking, dropped Juliet's hair, and stammered, "Well….you see….I have an Art scholarship, so I guessed? I have a really good eye for pricing things on sight."

"Yeah," Juliet added from her place on the floor, "She's AMAZING when we watch 'The Price is Right'."

"Cause I'm a badass." Abby said. She snuck over to Kyoya ninja-style so that he didn't see her. Upon reaching him, she jumped on his lap, pulled his tie down, and kissed him again. She jumped off, winked at him, and skipped off to harass Tamaki.

"ARGH! GET OFF ME! MORI-SENPAI HELP ME!" Tamaki screeched.

"GALLOP HORSEY!" Abby ordered.

Kyoya face palmed, "What is WRONG with these people?" He then turned to face the club members. Abby was sitting on Tamaki's back. Tamaki was facedown on the ground, thrashing about, trying, fruitlessly, to get the slender girl off him. Mori-Senpai was sitting on the couch, calmly talking to the golden-haired girl on his lap as if nothing was wrong.

"PLESE LET ME IN! WHATEVER I DID TO YOU, JULIE-CHAN, I'M SORRY! I WANT TO COME BACK INSIDE THE CLUBROOM!" Honey-Senpai cried from outside the door.

Kyoya walked to the door and let the shortest member of the club back in, who immediately ran back to his cousin. He walked over to Tamaki and took the girl off of him. He then carried the first year girl, who kept groping his buttocks, over to her older friend, and placed her down. He pointed his finger at the two of them; Juliet tried to bite it, "STAY." He ordered before walking over to Haruhi, who was watching the events go down with a befuddled look on his face. "Tamaki, come here."

"Yeah, Kyoya, what is it?" Tamaki grumbled.

"We still need to decide what's going to happen to this one."

"He can be our dog."

"Your WHAT?" Haruhi yelled. The two girls giggled.

"She has no idea what's going to happen." Abby whispered to Juliet.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Juliet giggled back.

_**~*~ TRANSITION~*~**_

Back in Kyoya's room, Kyoya was STILL searching for information about the two mystery girls who seemed to know JUST how to annoy him to the verge of murderous intent. It was now 10:00pm and he couldn't find ANYTHING, nor could his Private Investigators. "How could they not have any information at all even in the public archives? It's like they're nonexistent…" Kyoya mumbled to himself.

Then, something popped up on his computer screen. "They're living WHERE?" He screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~AUTHORS' NOTE: Hello there, internet people reading this! We apologize for not updating this in like 3 months…we've kind of lost inspiration for this story, but regained it and will be doing a chapter based off the manga next time, which will be within a month or so! Yeah…if you're up to date with The Coupling, we shall be updating that soon as well! So….yeah….here's more Going Chibi…ok….why you still reading this?! GO READ THIS CRAP! ~*MikaStark**_

It was during the Host club hours the next day. Juliet was sitting with Honey and Takashi, uncharacteristically silent and polite.

Abby, on the other hand, was openly flirting with Kyoya. She would occasionally slap and grope his butt, and randomly yank him down to kiss him. The other girls, other than getting mad, were appalled at this newcomer's behavior. A small portion of them worshiped her in their minds, due to their shyness and her bluntness. The others were seething with anger. Abby just flipped those girls off. One of them crossed the line by pulling her braid, so she grabbed the girl's boobs and said, "mine are bigger."

Kyoya just ignored the younger girl's obnoxious behavior and went about his duty as Vice President of the club as normal. He had a plan to address the new girls and their actions later. He took a glance over at the older of the two girls and saw that she was being respectful and silent. This worried him, as Abby, as far as he knew, was acting as she normally does.

"Abby," Kyoya called.

"Yes, Snuggly Doodle?" Abby said as loudly as she could, whilst walking over.

Kyoya face-palmed, took several deep breaths, and, as calmly as he possibly could with a tomato red face, asked, "I noticed that Juliet is being uncharacteristically quiet and calm today, any reason?"

Abby giggled and leaned close to his ear. She whispered, "She's got a visit from Aunt Flow, if you know what I mean."

Kyoya's face, if possible, went even redder. He stammered, "Sorry I asked."

_**~*~ TRANSITION~*~**_

Club had ended for the day, Abby and Juliet were about to walk out when Kyoya yelled, "You two stay here, I need to talk with you."

The girls sat down in between Takashi and Honey, Juliet next to Takashi of course. They watched as Kyoya paced back and forth in front of them.

"It has come to my attention that there is only one thing I could find, even with my whole team of Private Investigators, about the two of you in any archive of any country anywhere in the world," Kyoya prattled off.

"What would that be, Snuggly Doodle?" Abby asked.

"The only file I could find is your place of living. That place is," he took a dramatic pause, stopped his pacing, closed his eyes, and turned to the girls. He opened his eyes and pointed at them, "THE SUOH MANSION!" he yelled dramatically.

Tamaki's jaw dropped, "WHICH MANSION, MOMMY?!" he screamed, terrified.

"THE SECOND ONE!" Kyoya yelled back.

"WHAT?! Oh wait, that explains the itching powder.." he trailed off.

"And the chairs," Juliet added.

"And the clown suit on Antoinette," Abby added.

"And the soaked and missing shoes,"

"And the drawings on your face,"

"And the-"

"OK, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tamaki yelled, embarrassed. "Speaking of, where in the hell did you get all those chairs?"

"I know a guy, don't worry about it." Abby said in a monotone voice.

The twins popped up, "You did all that to senpai?" they asked in synch.

The girls nodded, "Even I'm not that mean," Haruhi muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey there again readers! You seem to really like this story, for whatever reason. Here's another installment! For those of you who read our other story, The Coupling, the next chapter is still in the works. We want to make it perfect and to our standards. So….yeah…on with this shit!**_

It was spring time, and the Host Club was conducting their usual club activities outside, to take advantage of the cherry blossoms that were blooming all around the pink school.

"Princess, which cup would you like your tea in? The Foley, Worcester, or would you like to use the Susie's Gardenia?" Tamaki asked in his "hosting tone", Juliet liked to call it.

"They're all British antiques, aren't they? I can't decide! Which is your favorite, Tamaki?" The guest asked, flustered.

"This princess, to go." Tamaki flirted, taking her chin gently in his fingers, staring into her eyes.

Juliet sighed, looking away from the mushy gushy scene that was too fluffy for her tastes. She heard the girl swoon next to her as she watched Honey try and fail to make tea; his guests comforted him when he was about to cry. '_What can I do to entertain myself….think Jules, think! I GOT IT!_'

She looked at Tamaki, still working his fluffy-flirty-French ways with his guests, with a devious look in her eyes. She scooted her chair closer to his, and grasped a hunk of his hair in her hands lightly enough so that he wouldn't feel it right away. '_Abby was right, his hair is soft as silk…I need to see what shampoo he uses! I'm jealous of a guy's hair…I'm pathetic…_' she thought. She split the hunk of hair she grasped into three pieces and started braiding them. '_Lucky he has slightly longer hair than the average short haired guy, like Takashi, otherwise it would be impossible to braid it…_'

Tamaki tried to move closer to one of his guests, and Juliet held him back by his hair. "OUCH! What the hell?" Tamaki turned around.

"Can you quit moving? I'm trying to give you a French braid over here!" Juliet playfully snapped, not taking her eyes off her work.

"JULIET-CHAN, LET MY HAIR GO!" Tamaki yelled.

"NO!"

"JULIET-CHAN-"

"NO! I'm bored and, as a host, it's YOUR job to entertain me! Braiding your hair is more entertaining than listening to some phony-bologna lines that you pull out your French ass!" She snapped.

Tamaki was stunned, as were his guests. Tamaki then tried to go over to a corner of the school building and cultivate mushrooms, but Juliet held him back by his hair. "You're trying to abandon your customers. Just because I don't like your 'type" doesn't mean they don't. Just host them and don't move too much!" Juliet ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am again, pretty boy."

"Have you been to Covent Garden in great Britain?" Kaoru asked one of their guests.

"I've only been to Portobello for the antique market…" she answered.

"It's pretty interesting there. We got most of our Victorian stuff there too." Hikaru commented.

A cup of hot tea spilled, burning Kaoru's finger. "Ow!" he exclaimed, yanking his finger away from the boiling liquid.

"KAORU!" Hikaru yelled in concern. He snatched his brother's hand and brought the burnt finger to his lips, kissing it. "This happened because you weren't paying attention. The only thing you ever need to look at is me, only me."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru trailed off, blushing.

Abby giggled at the twins' antics. She had been, and still was, a HUGE yaoi fan. The twins were part of what made Ouran one of her favorite anime/manga series. She absolutely ADORED them, though Kyoya was her favorite.

One of the twins' guests, apple red in the face, swooned and looked away, "I'll faint…"

Her friend chided, "Don't waste this chance! Who knows when it will happen again?"

Kyoya stalked over, "You're absolutely right, Mademoiselle."

All of the twins' guests turned to look at Kyoya, Abby included. "Beauty is fleeting, like the cherry blossoms. They will never again be this radiant. Which is why I've created these picture books, capturing the beauty of each passing day in the host club. There is a special price if you buy all 4." He held up four books, one with each host on it (except for the twins who had a book of the two of them).

"I'LL BUY IT!" several girls squealed, running to Kyoya with their purses in tow.

Abby looks away from the mob of girls and saw the twins were with Haruhi, trying to convince her to take Conversational French that semester. She got of from the table and made her way towards Juliet.

"It's the Physical Exam episode." Juliet stated, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Should we interfere?"

"Nah, let's ignore the hosts and just take care of ourselves this time."

The next day were the Physical Exams; the third years got them in the morning, the second years around lunch, and the first years at the end of the day. Juliet followed her class to the nurse's office where the exams were taking place. She was one of the first girls to get examined. They checked her height (she was still 5'2.5''), her weight, her chest size, the usual.

After her exam, she got bored. All members of the class had to stay until everyone was finished. Juliet wandered around, looking for Kyoya and Tamaki; she felt like messing with them. She bumped into a scruffy looking man in a white coat who looked familiar. '_OH IT'S HIM! What was his name again?! Doctor…Yammi? No…Doctor…Yamo….no…Doctor…YABU! DOCTOR YABU! That's his name!'_ she was internally squealing because she remembered his name.

"Sorry," he apologized, continuing to walk away.

"No problem…" she muttered, like Kyoya did? Was going to? Damn, this whole thing was confusing, but fun at the same time.

She spotted Kyoya, with his shirt off, getting chest measurements. He was crowded by girls all gawking at his naked chest. Tamaki was in the area next to him getting his height measured, with his shirt off. He was also surrounded by girls, gawking at him.

Juliet sighed and sat down in the waiting area, no chance for her to mess with the boys.

Abby had a pretty standard Physical Exam. She watched the twins take their shirts off before heading over to be examined. They checked her height (she was still 5'), her weight, her chest size, the usual. Afterwards, she heard this one girl crying over being 'molested'. '_Ugh it's the chick who met Doctor Yabu…which means the Host Club is heading to the "special boys' clinic" to "save" Haruhi…thinking of her, Juliet and I need to talk to her…_' she thought as she walked around, killing time before heading back to class.

After school, Juliet and Abby cornered Haruhi on their way to the Host Club.

"What did you girls want to talk to me about?" Haruhi asked.

"Cut the crap, Haruhi. We know you're a girl," Abby bluntly stated.

"What?"

"We've known since your first day in the club," Juliet said.

"How can you tell?" Haruhi asked, "I have to keep the image to pay back my debt, after all. It's more efficient if I act like a guy."

"Well….that part is…difficult to explain…let's just say we have our sources…" Abby trailed off.

"Sources? Is this the same 'source'," Haruhi made air quotes, "that provided you with all the chairs that you pranked Tamaki-Senpai with?"

"Nope, completely different source," Juliet said.

"Ok, so you two won't tell?" Haruhi asked.

"Why would we? Perfect blackmail material for all the hosts, especially Tamaki!" Juliet chimed.


End file.
